hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hurricane Chantal (Skarmory's 2019)
Hurricane Chantal was a very deadly and damaging hurricane in the 2019 Atlantic hurricane season, as well as the costliest and deadliest tropical cyclone in Jamaica history. The 3rd depression, 3rd named storm, 2nd hurricane and 1st major hurricane of the 2019 Atlantic hurricane season, Chantal formed from a tropical wave that split into what became Tropical Storm Barry and what became Chantal in early June. She encountered favorable conditions and was able to strengthen into a Category 3 before making landfall on Jamaica. She weakened to a Cat 1 before making a second landfall on Cuba, and down to a weak TS after getting past Cuba. She strengthened back to a strong Category 1 though and made landfall on Alabama. She went extratropical north of Alabama and dissipated on June 19. Chantal killed 380 people and caused 1.7 billion USD in damage in Jamaica, killed 70 in Cuba and caused 300 million USD in damage in Cuba and killed 212 in the US while causing 1 billion USD in damage in the US, of which 172 fatalities came in Alabama, 32 came in Mississippi and 8 came in Florida, and roughly 750 million USD of damage was in Alabama, 150 million USD in Mississippi and 100 million USD in Florida. Flooding was a big problem in Jamaica and in the US in the aftermath of the storm, and the majority of deaths came from flooding or storm surge in all 3 countries. Meteorological history On June 1, 2019, the NHC began monitoring a tropical wave coming off of Africa. It split into 2. Barry formed out of the other part on June 2, 2019. In the eastern Caribbean Sea, Chantal formed. She quickly moved over waters that were favorable for strengthening with little wind shear. She strengthened into a Cat 1, then a Cat 2. Moving northwest now, she kept strengthening to a peak of 125 MPH and 949 MB pressure, a Category 3 hurricane, before making landfall on Jamaica. She weakened to a category 1 past Jamaica before making landfall on Cuba, where she weakened all the way to a 40 MPH TS past there. However moving south of Florida she encountered favorable conditions again and strengthened back into a Hurricane, peaking at 90 MPH and getting back an eye, before making landfall on Alabama and weakening into a TS and then a TD, and then becoming extratropical. Impact Jamaica Taking the hardest hit was Jamaica. 1.7 billion USD in damage was reported there, as the island got soaked in rain. Around 28 inches of rain fell in 24 hours, over 2 feet. That was the big problem for most of Jamaica, but a 9 foot storm surge was also recorded, adding to the flooding. 85% of all deaths came from either storm surge or flooding, but wind was also a pretty big problem. 125 MPH sustained winds and 150 MPH gusts were recorded, ripping off roofs of houses and more. Overall, 1.7 billion USD in damage and 380 deaths were caused by Chantal in Jamaica. Cuba Cuba took the hurricane as a category 1, but it still caused a bunch of damage. The storm surge was still pretty bad and flooding was pretty bad too, wind wasn't that huge of a problem. Storm surge killed most of the people in Cuba, as 70 people died there and 300 million USD damages were sustained. United States Florida As Chantal left Cuba, she straddled the Florida coast, not close enough to be a huge problem but flooding occurred along the coastline. 3 deaths were caused by Chantal straddling the coast, and around 15 million USD damage. The bigger problem came when Chantal was making landfall on Alabama as a cat 1, she caused 85 million USD damage then, and killed 5 more people in northern Florida. Alabama Chantal made landfall on Alabama, and caused some severe floods. Storm surge of up to 7 feet were recorded, and 22 inches of rain fell in 24 hours, nearly 1 inch per hour. Flooding caused most of the 750 million USD in damage and killed most of the 172 people, wind was a problem too. Due to the category, a lot of people refused to evacuate and paid the price. Mississippi Chantal hit pretty close to Mississippi too, causing 150 million USD in damage and killing 32, once again mostly from flooding. Around 5 inches of rain fell in Mississippi. Aftermath Jamaica declared a national emergency after the hit by Chantal, and there were a lot of rescues in the aftermath of the storm hitting there. Areas were without power for weeks after the storm. Alabama got a disaster declaration from the president. Some areas were without power for weeks in Alabama too, along with a few places in southeast Mississippi. Overall the damage from Chantal was pretty bad and took months to be fixed in places. Retirement Due to the severe damage and deaths caused by the storm, the name Chantal was retired in spring 2020, and will never again be used in the Atlantic basin. In 2025, it will be replaced by Cassidy. Category:Category 2 Atlantic hurricanes Category:Category 3 Atlantic hurricanes Category:Retired storms Category:Atlantic hurricanes Category:Future storms Category:Caribbean storms